


Fireworks

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fireworks, Independence Day - Freeform, July 4th, McHart, Outdoor Sex, Vanilla, dogging, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: McHart goes camping over Independence Day.  Diane just wants to see (actual) fireworks





	Fireworks

“But Kurt…” she started, half-serious, half whining.

“No buts.” He tossed some underwear into a bag and went into the bathroom for his toiletries.

She thought for a moment before responding with, “what about ‘however’?”

“No, counselor. We agreed. Plus you already got the time off.”

“I did,” she pouted as she began to resign herself to her fate. “I want to see fireworks. Can we see them in the middle of nowhere?”

Kurt came back into the room and tossed his small bag of toiletries into his bigger bag, then walked over to her and put his hands on her hips. He leaned in for a kiss, “I’ll make you see fireworks.”

She giggled, blushing slightly. “You always do. But I want to see the ones in the sky, with the colors and everything?”

He stepped away before playfully smacking her ass. “Come on. We need to get on the road. The tent isn’t going to set itself up.”

Diane rolled her eyes, groaning inwardly. “I… But…” she began to protest. 

“The longer you whine, the warmer it’s going to get out. And the more miserable you’ll be…”

She sighed as she started for the closet. “I know.”

“Your bag is already on the bed,” he pointed out.

“You’re so thoughtful, McVeigh.”

He chuckled and smiled.

An hour later, they were on the road, his truck fully packed the night before and two hours after that, they arrived at a campground.

“Where are we?”

“It’s a new spot I read about. The fishing is supposed to be good.”

She climbed out of the truck and looked around. “It’s secluded enough. I didn’t see any water though.”

“It’s back that way,” he gestured behind him.

Kurt walked around to her and put his arm around her hip before moving their bodies to the right. “I lied. I don’t know much about fishing.” He pointed to the sky, “but we should be able to see fireworks in that direction.”

Her eyes brightened. “Really?”

“Really.”

“I can’t wait!”

“And I fully intend to make you see fireworks at the same time.”

“Ooh. Mister McVeigh.”

“Help me unpack.”

They set up the tent and chairs then unpacked the wine and a couple of glasses. After getting their bed settled in the tent, they opened the bottle and enjoyed the fresh air, hand in hand.

The next day was Independence Day, warm but far out enough to be able to relax in minimal clothing. Kurt went fishing, caught something small but threw it back when that’s all he could manage. He’d enjoyed the scenery and solitude then drove back to their campsite mid-afternoon in decent spirits.

“Nothing?” She asked as sweat ran from her breasts down her sides as she lay on a beach towel in the middle of the grass.

“Nothing more than a small fish. Wouldn’t feed one of us. Besides, I want steak.”

She sighed. “Sounds good. Since you’re up, can you get me a bottle of water?”

Kurt walked to their cooler in the shade under the tree and grabbed her a bottle then handed it to her.

“Thanks.” 

Diane pressed the bottle to her temple and sighed at the coolness from the bottle. She took a sip and poured a little over her bare chest, “mm. Care to join me?”

“In a few minutes. Need anything else?”

“Can you get my back?” She rolled over after placing the bottle of water next to her, under the towel.

“Sure.”

Kurt disrobed and slathered himself in sunscreen before laying out a towel next to her. He got to his knees next to her and rubbed his hands all over her back, her ass, and her thighs.

“Mm. Miss Lockhart.”

She smiled. “Later. I’m going to take a nap.”

He chuckled. “Had a hard morning of doing nothing, did ya?”

“Mm hmm.” Diane sighed as his hands finally left her body.

Kurt laid next to her and let out a contented sigh, letting the warmth of the sun continue to bronze him. Moments later, he looked over and saw his wife breathing steadily. He closed his eyes and let himself relax, falling asleep quickly.

Not long after, he awoke to see the sun much lower in the sky. He looked over and saw his wife still resting comfortably. He grabbed her bottle of water and finished it then rose to go over to the cooler for another bottle, deciding then he would start cooking dinner. 

Kurt threw on a pair of shorts before he covered the grill in foil, lit it, then grabbed a bottle of beer from the drink cooler, sitting next to the grill.

“Hey,” he heard, sleepily, from over his shoulder.

He turned around to see Diane sitting up.

“What time is it?”

“After 6.”

“I slept all afternoon?”

He chuckled. “Appears so.”

She stretched. “I’m sorry.”

“I was right there with ya.”

Diane rose and wrapped the towel around her body then walked over to him. She took the beer from him and took a sip before handing it back to him and resting her body against his.

“How long ago did you start the grill?”

“A few minutes. Dinner will be a while still.”

“Perfect. I’m going to go clean up. I’ll be back in a bit.”

She took another sip of his beer then walked to the tent to get some toiletries and a towel and a sundress. Diane climbed into his truck and drove half a mile up the road to the community bathroom to shower.

He started their steaks and by the time she returned, they were well on their way to done.

“Enjoy yourself?”

“Mm. I did.”

“Without me?”

She laughed as she took a drink from his beer. “Don’t worry. It’s not the same without you.” Diane bumped her hip against his shoulder.

Kurt laughed. “Can I get you a beer?”

“Sure.” She finished what was left in the bottle. “Might want to get yourself one, too.”

“I was thinking wine with dinner.”

“Split one with me? I’m liking how this tastes.”

“Okay.”

They shared a beer while he finished cooking their dinner. Diane pulled together a salad from a bag and not long after, Kurt uncorked a bottle of wine and they sat to eat.

“This is the perfect dinner. I’m glad you didn’t catch anything today.”

“Thanks. I did. But it wouldn’t have fed one of us.”

“You mentioned that.” She grinned. “I know I could use the protein…”

He choked on his wine. “What?”

Diane flashed a smile. “Just feeling…” She ran her foot up his thigh to begin searching for his response. 

Kurt blushed as he reached down for her foot. “Nothing yet.” He massaged it once and placed it back down on the ground.

They finished their dinner a little while later and cleaned up before Kurt walked over to a pit to start a fire. She grabbed an old blanket from the back of the truck and spread it out on the ground near the pit but far enough out so an errant spark wouldn’t get to them. 

He finished up with the fire then walked over to where she was, proudly displaying her work. “The fireworks are over there,” he pointed. Might make more sense to move it a bit further out?

“Oh.”

Kurt placed a kiss on her cheek. “You did a beautiful job. We don’t have to move it.”

She bent over, fanned out the blanket and moved it to where he’d suggested. Diane got to her knees and settled on to the ground to look up at the night’s first stars. “No. This is better.”

He walked over and set two glasses down and laid next to her, interlacing his fingers with hers. “It’s a beautiful night.”

She nodded in agreement.

They laid there in quiet, enjoying as more and more stars appeared in the sky. “Look!” Diane yelped, almost suddenly, pointing directly above them. “A shooting star. Make a wish!”

Kurt looked over at her and watched as she closed her eyes tightly and made a wish. She smiled and opened her eyes, then looked over at him. “Did you make a wish.”

“Yeah.”

She stretched forward to place a kiss on his lips. “Liar.”

He laughed. “I don’t have anything to wish for.”

“Now you’re just being silly.”

“I’m not. This moment is perfect.”

Diane blushed, “Kurt.” She rolled over on to her side and placed her hand on his cheek to begin kissing him, her lips parting his almost as quickly as she started. “Mm.”

He returned her kissing, his hand tangling in her hair as he pulled her closer to him.

“Kurt,” she panted. “Tent?”

“Uh uh.” He negated, grinning before kissing her again.

“Hm?” She sat up and looked at him.

“Out here.”

“Kurt. People could see…”

“Who? We’re half a mile from anyone.” He nuzzled her and moved his hand down her shoulder. “I need to taste you.”

She giggled. “Kurt.”

He grinned as he got to his knees, settling between hers not long after. Kurt pushed her light dress up over her hips and began kissing up the insides of her thighs before quickly getting to where he wanted to be. He placed his next kiss just above her clit before flattening out his tongue and laving her entirely.

“Oh god!” She moaned.

He flicked her clit with his tongue fast and hard, delighting as she squeaked. Kurt wrapped his arms around her hips to hold her down, close to him, as her back arched. She reached down to run her fingers through his hair, tugging each time a bolt of electricity hit her body.

“This feels so… oh shit.” Diane panted harder. “Kurt?”

“Mm?”

“Oh god… I’m… It’s…”

The first jolt of her orgasm slammed into her, her fingers digging into his hair as her hips rode his face, her body shaking. She held her breath as the last bit of her climax hit her, finally letting it out as she relaxed.

Kurt released her as he looked up at her, grinning at the stupid smile on her face.

“Kurt…”

“Diane?”

“Come ‘ere.” She waved her arms towards her.

Kurt climbed on top of her, resting his arms next to her head as he wiped hair out of her face. They kissed, making out for several minutes before Diane locked her ankles behind his hips.

He pushed himself up on his arms.

“Make me see fireworks, mister McVeigh.”

“Again?”

She nodded. “Think you can make it happen?” Diane asked, playfully.

Kurt thrust his hips into her, pulling a sharp gasp from her.

“Is that a challenge, missus McVeigh?”

She put her hands on his chest, digging in her nails. “Show me, cowboy.”

Kurt leaned down to kiss his wife and reached down to push down his shorts then thrust himself deep within her.

“Fuck, Kurt!” She yelled, in pleasure as he thrust into her.

He slammed his hard cock into her over and over, grunting with each thrust.

Diane groaned between Kurt’s grunts, pushing her hips back into his as hard as he gave it, the sounds of their lovemaking echoing off what little scenery was near them.

“More,” she moaned. “Please?”

“God! Diane!”

Her legs moved down his, her ankles hooking to his thighs to pull him into her deeper.

“Make me cum. Kurt.”

He pushed into her harder and faster concentrating on hitting all of the right spots on her body.

“God I love you,” she moaned.

“Gah!” He groaned into her neck.

They kept at it, bringing each other to higher and higher levels of pleasure until their bodies had to let go.

“Kurt!” She screamed as she came again, her orgasm sparking his.

“Shit!” He growled as he emptied himself into her.

He collapsed on top of her as her arms wrapped around him.

“Shit, Diane.”

She grinned. “Mm.” 

Diane placed lazy kisses on the side of his head as his brow finally unfurrowed. 

She jerked then started giggling as the first of several loud pops appeared in the sky. “Kurt. Look!”

He growled lowly as he rolled off of her, pulling her with him as the skies lit up with fireworks.

“They’re beautiful. Look!” She pointed at the red, white, and blue ones. “I like the sparkly ones. Look! Kurt!” A big smile came over her face as she was mesmerized by the show in the sky.

“Yeah.” Kurt looked over at Diane’s face, and he smiled as he saw the innocence in her eyes. “I love you,” he mumbled quietly into her crown.

She wrapped her arm around his chest. “God. I love you too!” Diane placed a quick kiss on his chest before resting her head on it to watch the show in the sky above her.

The fireworks went on for several minutes longer, Diane continuing to be amazed and pointing out some of her favorite ones.

After it died down, Diane closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh.

It was quiet. Peaceful.

In the sky behind them, a series of small pops started. Diane rolled over on to her stomach to see in the far off distance, what appeared to be another fireworks show.

“Did you know about this?” She asked, excitedly.

Kurt laughed. “No. I didn’t.”

She sat and wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them in close to watch the show in the distance.

“This is the greatest fourth!”

Kurt sat up, pulling his shorts up before sitting next to and putting his arm around her shoulder.

“Four sets of fireworks in one night.”

He leaned over and whispered into her hair, “the night’s not over yet.”


End file.
